villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Iron Man (Marvel Zombies)
Anthony Stark, also better known as Iron Man, is a major character in the 2005-2009 Marvel Zombies comic book metaseries, which takes place in an alternate version of the Marvel Universe, called Earth-2149, where Sentry from Earth-91126 was responsible for infecting all super-powered beings into flesh-eating zombies. He was infected by the Fantastic Four. He is a minor antagonist in Ultimate Fantastic Four issues 23 and 32, one of the main protagonists of Marvel Zombies, one of the main antagonists in Black Panther issue 27-30, a supporting protagonist in Marvel Zombies: Dead-Days, a minor character turned minor antagonist in Marvel Zombies Vs. Army of Darkness, a supporting antagonist turned anti-hero in Marvel Zombies 2, and a flashback character in Marvel Zombies 3, Marvel Zombies Return and Ultimate FF issue 4. Biography Early life Little is known about Tony's life before the zombie plague occurs on Earth-2149, but it can be presumed it was most likely the same as his Earth-616 counterpart. The Hunger Virus After Sentry from Earth-91126 landed on Earth-2194 and infected Colonel America, Ms. Marvel, Luke Cage, Hawkeye, the Wasp, and Black Widow, they spread the plague around New York and all around the world, causing both heroes and villains joined forces to fight off the undead. While the infection has started to spread, Iron Man received a call from Nick Fury to join the resistance aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, planning a strategy to stop the plague. Fury tells the remain uninfected heroes it looks like the of the world and everyone should be on the same team. While the others fight against the zombies, Tony, along with Reed Richards and Bruce Banner stayed behind to figure out how to stop the plague. Later, Tony showed Nick Fury the dimensional teleportation device he's been working on for a while. However, he said it can only work with a similar in a destination dimension and needed to coordinate with reality in order to escape, While explaining, the Fantastic Four burst into the lab and infected Tony and killed Fury. When Beast and Mr. Fantastic find out that Castle Doomstadt has a stash of meat in Latveria, Colonel America leads a horde of infected heroes that surrounded the castle. While trying to break through the magical defenses, Iron Man and other zombified heroes are surrounded by the re-animated corpses of the Deadite Legion. However, the reanimated corpses were unable to defeat the horde as they still had their abilities. When Earth-1610 Reed arrived on Earth-2149 and meets Magneto, Iron Man and the other zombified heroes found them. Trying to capture the living flesh, Iron Man is presumably blinded by Earth-1610 Invisible Woman when the Fantastic Four and Magneto flee, with a surviving pocket of humanity, heading to the Baxter Building to use the teleportation machine in order to transports to the Ultimate Universe. Cosmic Powers While trying to figure where the silver strange vanishes too, Hank tells Angel that Magneto ignited a gar line during the fight and his whole body was vaporized by the explosion, lying to the others. While getting back at Times Square, Iron Man demanded what took them so long to get back. Colonel America admits they found Magneto and Daredevil tells them the story that Hank Suggested. But Iron Man doesn't believe them and figures them out. While Iron Man and Colonel America were talking about any hidden bases and bunkers, they see the Silver Surfer and Iron Man and others charge right at him. As he attacks him, the Silver Surfer blasted his legs off. After the Hulk captures and bits the Silver Surfer's head off, Colonel, Luke Cage, Iron Man, Spider-Man, Giant-Man, Wolverine and Hulk gained the silver creature's powers and use it to kill the other zombies. However, the devour of worlds known as Galactus, came to devour Earth and attacked him. But the cosmic zombies were no much to Galactus, forcing them to retreat to Giant-Man's lab. He, Hank and Bruce spent the last three days in the lab building a gun-like machine that combines all of their individual beams of Power Cosmic into one super strong beam. While heading back at Times Square with the machine, they see a horde of zombified villains attacking Galactus, even managing to wear him down a bit. As they put in a few last minutes adjustments, they assemble around the device and fire right at the planet eater. The first blast visibly shakes the giant, the second blast causes him to crash down to the ground, sending the villains to run from the falling planet eater. Once Galactus was down, the villains rush back to him as they planned to devour the giant. However, they were stopped by their arch-enemies, as they claim "Our kill, our feast!". A fight breaks between the cosmic zombies and the zombified super-villains. However, they were killed by the cosmic heroes. After finishing off their enemies, they begin to devour Galactus and gained more power. While Doctor Doom dumped the zombie Fantastic Four's bodies back in Earth-2149, he enters the universe and fights off the cosmic zombies and later left Earth to travel through the cosmos to eat other life forms. Skrull World While traveling through the cosmos, they arrived at the Skrull home. As they ripped through the defensive field, the Skrulls tried to defend themselves by firing missiles at the undead heroes, but failed as they were destroyed by the Zombie Galacti's cosmic powers. On reaching the planet's surface, Iron Man and Luke Cage across paths with some kind of bug and attacked it. As most of the Skrull populace were on the ground devoured, the Zombie Galacti attacked the warships and feasted on the Skrulls. While chasing more Skrulls through the city, a group of Skrulls was attacked by the bug that the zombies attacked, but was infected and ate some of the Skrulls. As they attempted to kill the bug, it punched Cage into the other side of the planet, who later came face-to-face with Skrull's Fantastic Four. Cage later meets up with the others, which gets into an argument with Iron Man. He loses his temper and tries to blast Cage, but with no effect, Cage walked up to Iron Man and punched him through the air. Later, they confronted the new Fantastic Four and demanded them to hand over the trans-dimensional device. Once they flee from them, the Zombie Galacti came across Thanos and his mistress, Death. He offers a reward for their destruction of the planet; ending their undeadness. As Spider-Man claims they are far from what they have seemed and wanted Thanos to kill him, the two were Skrulls who begged for their lives, but were eaten by the zombies. As they prepare to leave the planet, they explore the Galactus element to their powers, they began to consume the planet, leaving them floating in space. 40 years later At some point, they eventually meet the real Thanos and infected him and joined by Dark Phoenix, Firelord, and Gladiator. After realizing they consumed most of the universe, Thanos and Hulk started to argue, causing him to kill Thanos and decided to head back Earth to rebuild the teleportation device that was built by Iron Man. Once they arrived back on Earth, they discovered a colony of survivors in New York, known as New Wakanda. When Giant-Man plans to start a breeding program to have food for eternity, Spider-Man and Luke Cage rebels against the others and fought them. Once they activated the force field, Gladiator and an unconscious Bruce Banner were sealed in New Wakanda. Gladiator is killed by Forge, who was in Iron Man's Mark I suit and also claims that Stark International's doors were no longer closed and updated everything that Tony ever did. The remaining members of the Zombie Galacti headed to the Baxter Building, only to find out that Mr. Fantastic's security system was still activated. After destroying all of the devices and realizing Forge was the one who took the teleporter, they returned to New Wakanda, they face to face with Spider-Man, Wasp, Luke Cage, and Black Panther. They made a deal to take the device and leave the survivors, but once the force field was down, they attacked the Zombie Galacti. However, once the force field was reactivated, Iron Man got in goes to find the device. While looking around, he is attacked and defeated by Colonel America, Forge, Malcolm Cortez, and the Acolytes. When the force field was down and the others got in, Giant-Man realizes they lost the hunger. However, Bruce turned back to Hulk and broke through the wall and kills Iron Man by breaking through his armor. Category:Male Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Twin/Clone Category:Zombies Category:Undead Category:Cannibals Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Horror Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Protagonists Category:Crossover Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Genocidal Category:Cataclysm Category:Greedy Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Fighters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Elderly Category:Trickster Category:Mutilators Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Predator Category:Arrogant Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion Category:Wrathful Category:Torturer Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Misanthropes Category:Man-Eaters Category:Homicidal Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Monsters Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Amoral Category:Redeemed Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Terrorists